The present invention concerns generally leashes for the restraint of pets. To the extent known, leashes typically include a length of nonelastic line or cord with one end provided with means for coupling to a pet collar. Such leashes do not provide for restraining the pet in a resilient manner, but rather cause sudden forces to be imparted to the pet and the user. When walking larger breeds of dogs, considerable force may be exerted on the person's hand to the extent that the grip on the leash may be lost or at least a degree of discomfort experienced by the person. Further, when walking a pet using a bicycle, the sudden forces can cause accidental upset of the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,308 is of some interest in that it discloses an animal tether shown as a chain attached to a flexible post which in turn is biased by a spring toward an upright position.